<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in Florem by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517382">Falling in Florem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bravely Default (Video Game) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, Gangurofication, Vanity Corruption, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnés and Edea get a little too overwhelmed by how Florem's changed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling in Florem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 14.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Florem. One of the holy cities that dotted the continent. Or so the party had thought, but the image that they saw when they arrived was anything but holy. The city was known for its primarily female population, and the devotion they had towards the crystals that kept their world ticking… yet…<br/><br/>With every woman in the city walking around in the streets, dressed like they couldn’t care less about some strange religion that wanted to control their every move… Something had definitely happened since the last time the Wind Vestal was here. Something horrid.<br/><br/>After a lengthy discussion amongst the party, a plan was formed. The boys, who were still shunned thanks to the traditions of the city ringing true despite the corruption permeating through the streets, decided to explore the region to try and see if the couldn’t find signs of a culprit. In the meantime…<br/><br/>“This… This is just Unacceptable!” The Wind Vestal, Agnés, did her best to not shout her usual phrase out loud as she walked down the streets with her blonde companion by her side.<br/><br/>Her partner, Edea, couldn’t help but grin a little. “What’s the matter, can’t bring yourself to say it out loud? Don’t want to draw any attention?” She lightly elbowed the young woman's side, only to sigh. “I don’t really blame you. This place gives me the creeps. What kind of city just turns into a den of scum after being left alone for a few days?”<br/><br/>“Exactly, you understand!” The brunette tugged on her dress in a frustrated fashion as she let her eyes drift around, feeling her heart sink the more she saw the awful outfits that every other woman wore. They barely left any part of their body covered up, leaving so much skin exposed to the elements. It was both inefficient and illicit! The worst kind of combination!<br/><br/>The younger of the two women shook her head in disbelief. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to be so gung ho about it.” She replied as she let her gaze wander. She didn’t feel the same kind of indignation as her religious friend, though she did feel something else. A bunch of envy at the size of the assets on every other person in the city. Since they had nothing to hide, it was easy for their breasts and their bottoms to just bounce and sway around, leaving the underdeveloped young lady to fume thanks to her inadequate figure…<br/><br/>As the two girls continued to deal with their feelings about the matter at hand, they both noticed something in the air. A faint scent that seemed to be coming from somewhere… but after they got a good whiff of it, they realized that they had committed a rather fatal mistake. Smelling too much in a corrupted city like this couldn’t be good for you after all.<br/><br/>“W-What’s this foul odor? Where… It’s coming from everyone, isn’t it?” Agnés muttered as she covered up her nose, realizing that she had just gotten a faceful of perfume from all the deplorable women around her. It was unbearable, and her eyes were starting to water from just how potent the concoction was!<br/><br/>Edea wasn’t faring much better as her eyes were already shedding plenty of water. “Damnit, I can’t handle this kind of stuff! Perfume’s for the stuffiest kind of people, and I can’t stand them either!” The tomboyish young woman tried to wipe her face clean, but that only made the irritation in her eyes grow, which in turn made the flow intensify. “Damnit..!”<br/><br/>As the two girls were busy dealing with the perfume, they didn’t notice how it was starting to seep into their minds, slowly but surely eroding parts of their inhibitions. After all, that’s what it was made to do. It was how all the women in the city had turned into such sluts who walked around wearing so little. If it got directly applied to their faces, who knows what would happen?<br/><br/>Agnés’ eyes continued to wander, though they were now taking a little longer to flick between individual women. Almost as if she was growing transfixed on their appearances, and not because she thought they were being heretics. No, this time, there was something more depraved growing within her heart…<br/><br/>“This… This is unacceptable, the way they dress… and yet…” The Wind Vestal muttered as she let her eyes drift down to one of the women’s swaying hips, causing her to drool just a little. She didn’t understand what she was feeling, but… She kinda liked it. She kinda enjoyed how her heart started beating up a storm when she looked at those degenerates…<br/><br/>Edea wasn’t so lucky, in fact, the perfume didn’t affect her nearly as much thanks to the way it was irritating her beyond all reasonable belief. “God…” She muttered in frustration before turning her head to look at the brunette, who was just following the hips of one woman walking by the two of them. “Hey! Eyes on the prize!” She shouted as she rudely elbowed her friend in the side, hoping to knock her out of her proverbial trance…<br/><br/>Perhaps she shouldn’t have raised her voice, because some of the girls around them started taking notice of them… Especially the younger of the two, since she was being so resistant to the way things were. “Girls, look! There’s one of those boring types who haven’t tried out the best perfume in town!”<br/><br/>“Oh, hell…” The blonde muttered as she did her best to break away from her friend right then and there. It’d be best if the two were separated at this point, otherwise, they might just take advantage of the two being together. And if they didn’t, then she’d just bear the brunt of the girls’ attention. <br/><br/>A trio of girls quickly broke away from the crowd to pursue the young blonde, leaving Agnés all by herself… where she’d just keep on staring towards some of the well-endowed women that were passing by. Her own envy was being triggered as she reached her hands down towards her hips, huffing slightly as she couldn’t get a good squeeze out of the meat on her bones. It was pitiful…<br/><br/>Thankfully, one of the girls from the crowd decided to take pity on her. “What’s the matter, sweet-cheeks?” A blonde woman wearing nothing except for a tiger print bikini asked as she stepped up to the Vestal, putting her hand on hers in a supporting manner. “You look so lost, cutie. What, haven’t you had a taste of that wonderful perfume that’s been going around?”<br/><br/>The brunette shook her head, prompting the tiger-print bimbo to disappointingly sigh. “Come on, you’re a real cutie, I would’ve thought that a girl like you would be all over that kind of stuff!” The woman huffed as she looked around the place, before pushing the younger and conservatively dressed woman towards an alley, just so that the two of them had a moment to breathe.<br/><br/>“Alright, thaaat’s better…” The tiger-print bimbo breathed a sigh of relief as the noise around them quieted down thanks to the women just passing by the alley instead of around them. “Now, how about I give you a little spritz of perfume, really bring that cuteness out? Come on, I promise you’ll look great!”<br/><br/>Agnés continued to blink a little, her mind feeling less and less coherent as the seconds ticked by thanks to the perfume smell still lingering inside of her head. Eventually, she just nodded and smiled. “If… If you think you can make me cuter, I think that sounds great…” She muttered almost as if she was drunk, both cheeks blushing quite vividly…<br/><br/>The bimbo giggled as she stuck a hand into her ample cleavage before pulling out a simple bottle full of the fragrant stuff, shaking it up and down to make sure the contents were easy to apply before pressing a button on top. “Just breathe in, sweetie. You’ll look cuter in no time!” She chimed… right before she rapidly pressed that button leaving little breathing room between presses, to make sure that she was giving the young woman the appropriate amount of perfume. Which was wholly too much, should anybody else have been there to notice the amount…<br/><br/>Her brunette friend just stood there and took it, letting it all soak in. Her body immediately reacted to the direct exposure to the perfume, leaving no chance to turn back after that. Her clothes felt tight around the important areas, and why wouldn’t they when her assets were quickly blooming outward? What had been mild curves were turning into ones that would make anybody blush from how vividly they pushed out against her outfit. In fact, thanks to her breasts filling up, her ass was practically visibly to the world with how it dragged the rest of her dress up…<br/><br/>While her physical changes weren’t that massively remarkable, her mental changes were. Gone would be any sense of right or wrong since she didn’t need any of that. What she needed was an obsession over vanity. She needed to look the best she ever could, and that meant that she’d have to get the best outfit that would show off her body just right. She had a body that bodacious for a reason, and if she just neglected it like this, it’d be a crime against fashion itself!<br/><br/>Once her mind was conquered by vanity, it only took the new bimbo a few moments before she scoffed, gripping at her boring old dress in frustration. “God, this dirty old thing was never in! Don’t you have something more fitting, like, something that brings out my cute side?” Agnés giggled, already liking the sound of how cute she sounded compared to before…<br/><br/>“Of course I do! Here, why don’t I take you home and share a couple of my best duds, as a present for how cute you’ve become?” The tiger-print bimbo giggled in turn as the two new best buds left the open city behind...<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>While all of that was going on, Edea was unfortunately stuck at a standstill. Thanks to her smaller physique, it was easy for the bimbos to catch up to her and get her stuck in between the lot of them. Even worse, her head was just the right size to get stuck in between their breasts, leaving her even less respite from the torture that was her lacking curvature. “Get off me, you harlots!”<br/><br/>“Harlots? Girls, do you hear what this kid is saying?” The leader of the three bimbos, characterized by her deep tan and garish hair swirling through every color of the rainbow, seemed very displeased by the tone the blonde was taking. “I think we need to teach her a lesson in manners, from the best teachers. Don’t you girls think so?”<br/><br/>The two identical blondes rapidly nodded as they both peered down at the girl stuck between their breasts, grinning from ear to ear which did nothing to soothe the younger blonde’s worries. She wanted to get away from what was about to happen, but there was no way. She was outright trapped with no escape in sight. She just had to stay there and hope for the best.<br/><br/>Shame that they just had to spritz as much of their own perfume as they wore straight onto young Edea. Each of them. So she got three times the intended amount of perfume, which did a number on both her mind and her body in one fell swoop.<br/><br/>The smaller blonde let out a loud moan as her brain practically popped into nothing more than a puddle of shallow and horny thoughts, with a few of them leaking out of her ears as her skin rapidly turned a deeper and darker shade, matching the look of the leading bimbo. Her hair didn’t fare much better either, with each strand of blonde hair turning a different color until it was an utter mess, not even a pretty mess like the leader’s but more just a mishmashed collection of colors. Not that it mattered, it was pretty in its own way.<br/><br/>While her mind continued to drool out of her ears so it could be replaced with the same vapid and vanity obsessed nonsense that ran through the heads of the other bimbos, her body underwent a few more changes. Primarily in the most important areas, where she thickened up considerably. Her youthful frame needed to get plenty plump, so that she could stand out just like the other bimbos. Her flat chest couldn’t do, with her outfit struggling to contain her newly grown melons as they practically burst out once the top tore. Her hips and her ass followed suit, with her underwear snapping from the force of her growth…<br/><br/>“H-Haaaah… Lemme free, like, right now…” The brain drained and tanned bimbo that once was Edea muttered as she tried to squeeze her head out of the little gap between tits, only for the bimbos to pull back and let her fall squarely on her ass instead, with the extra cushion making the abrupt landing rather soft instead of painful.<br/><br/>The trio giggled to each other as the leader reached out to grab Edea’s hand, smirking. “Come on, new girl. You’ve got a makeover to go through before we’re done with you. You’re not planning to run away this time, are you?” The tanned terror that had completely annihilated the young woman’s mind was just dominant enough that the former blonde couldn’t say no as the latter grabbed her hand…<br/><br/>She was quickly dragged into the depths of the city, leaving her former life behind in the process…<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>By the time the two boys returned to Florem, their friends were nowhere to be found. Thinking that they didn’t have any other choice, they returned to the fields outside the city to try and continue their search for anything out of the ordinary.<br/><br/>If they had just remained in the city for a little longer, they might’ve noticed what their friends had become. Despite their changes, they easily found one another again and just decided to hang out like a pair of good bimbo friends. Even though Edea had turned into a short-stacked tanned bimbo with multicolored hair and an ass that couldn’t be beaten, and Agnés had turned into a beach-ready beauty who couldn’t fathom any other concept than the vanity she craved. The two had turned into a complete mockery of their former selves, and they couldn’t be happier.<br/><br/>Now, if only they had a couple of guys they could go to town on. There were rumors about a tasty redhead by the name of DeRosa, maybe he’d have a bit of fun with them...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>